


Doting DJ

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After accidentally hurting himself, Roddy forgets how extra Ertegun can be about a minor injury.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Doting DJ

Roddy wasn't the most graceful person.

He knows this, acknowledges it every time he trips over his own feet, and especially more so when he ends up falling flat on his face.

In this case it was his knee, which honestly is a major upgrade than the face.

And it was fine. Just a scrape, with a small purple bruise it barely hurt after a day.

Then he made the mistake of wearing a pair of shorts on a hot sunny day to Ertegun's.

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to swim when I invited you over," Ertegun sighs loudly, lounging in the chair next to Roddy. "I have brand new swimming trunks if that's what you were lacking."

"N-no, I'm fine," The fact that him and water don't mix well is something Ertegun didn't need to know either. "You can swim if you want to though."

"And leave my beloved boyfriend all by himself?" Ertegun asked as if the whole idea was absurd. "I would never abandon you, Roddy."

It makes Roddy's chest swell, warmth spreading through him despite the sun glaring down on them. And as Ertegun knows, he'd never abandon him either.

He proved that before.

"Roddy, what is that?" 

As if time slowed down Roddy couldn't hide the bruise fast enough. He had no reason to, it was the type of one you could just brush off.

With Ertegun though? That was impossible to accomplish. 

"How on Mars did this happen!?" Ertegun stood up so fast his lounge chair nearly toppled over. "Roddy, who hurt you?"

"Uh, myself?"

"You hurt yourself on  _ purpose?"  _ Ertegun made it sound so scandalous, in fact he was by Roddy's side in a flash; inspecting his knee with the utmost care. 

"No, no, no!" Roddy quickly waved off, sitting up so he could cross his legs. "That's not what I meant— I don't do self harm—"

God this was going to be a long day.

"I tripped— don't look so skeptical I  _ swear  _ I fell."

"Did those..  _ friends  _ of yours put you up to something?" Ertegun scrunched up his nose. "Roddy, Roddy, Roddy... I told you not to let them pressure you. Haven't you suffered enough?" 

Roddy instantly recalls getting tased  _ twice  _ and his mind screams  _ yes  _ to that, but this was purely his fault for not watching where he was going. Accidents happened. 

"It wasn't their fault—  _ please  _ stop looking so skeptical they weren't even near me when it happened," Roddy sighs heavily. "At least it wasn't bleeding like my hand was."

"You were  _ bleeding!?"  _

Welp, he immediately regretted letting that slip out. In an instant Ertegun was pressed side to side with him and grabbed his scraped hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" Ertegun frowned. "I would have carried you to the hospital if I knew my precious Roddy was in distress!"

"I wasn't and I'm fine really," Roddy managed a smile, though getting his hand away from Ertegun was the true challenge. "I appreciate your concern though."

Honestly Ertegun being sweet to him was one his favorite things to witness. And it wasn’t rare for him either since Ertegun always treated him with kindness, respect, and enough affection to keep Roddy happy for  _ years. _

Though he also forgot how dramatic Ertegun could be when it came to his health. Getting scolded over eating instant noodles every day was a huge reminder of his boyfriend's concern.

"Roddy, Roddy, Roddy," Ertegun says his name breathlessly, shaking his head with his free hand gripping his shoulder. "I will  _ always  _ be worried for the ones I love."

Roddy can feel his face burn up (well, more so despite the hot weather), and he can't for the life of him keep his gaze on Ertegun. The dj was currently looking down at him giving him the most fond look he's ever seen that brought up Roddy's shy side.

"I'm taking care of you until you heal," Ertegun states, kissing the palm of Roddy's hand. "No more overexerting yourself until you get better!"

Roddy blinks, finally calms down enough to look at Ertegun and feels his mind slowly catching up to him.

_ "Huh?" _

"You heard me! I'm going to watch over you until that awful bruise is gone!" 

And before Roddy can protest, tell him that he's  _ seriously fine and hardly injured,  _ Ertegun hoists Roddy up in his arms with little to no effort. 

The only thing he can do is sigh, accept the gentle kisses Ertegun places on his face and lets himself be carried inside. 

...Getting treated so nicely wasn't so bad. Even if it were a little bit much. 

Nothing less to be expected from Ertegun.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while talking to my friend @asmallnerd, and I love the idea of Ertegun being extra even when it comes to Roddy's safety 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
